My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: It has now been a couple of years since Sasuke left his girlfriend, Sakura, alone and broken hearted. When he came back, he was with a new girl, Ino. Sakura has a new boyfriend too and childhood friend, Naruto. Seeing Sasuke again crushed Sakura's heart and let her remember the bad things with him. In an attempt to cheer up his girlfriend, Naruto took Sakura to Karaoke... SONGFIC!


**Song-**** My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K**

**Me: I like Sasuke since he's handsome and all, but I thought that it was time for a little payback for his jerkiness... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! xD**

**Sasuke: O.o**

**Why does the world have to be so cruel..? I DON'T own Naruto! (Or the song) ;_;**

* * *

"_Goodbye, Sakura..." _The words kept echoing in my mind. It has been two years now since Sasuke left. My heart still hurts whenever my stupid Inner keeps on repeating his sentence.

When he left me, I thought I was gonna die and was really miserable. He was my first boyfriend and he's the only person I loved deeply with my whole heart. Without him, I'm going to die.

But one day while I was crying, my childhood friend Naruto, came to me and comforted me. He brought light to my dark empty world. And since then, I forgotted all about Sasuke and is now going out with Naruto.

...

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!" A blonde-haired boy exclaimed. "There's going to be two new students today!"

The pinkette looked at her over enthusiastic boyfriend. "Yes, I heard, Naruto-kun." She answered, smiling.

"Ok, class..." A silver-haired man started. "Today we're going to have some new students."

As Kakashi said that, two students, a boy and a girl, walked in front of the room and introduced themselves.

A blonde-haired girl smiled. "Hello! I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She introduced, her baby blue eyes scanning the room. "I like shopping, glitter... And BOYS."

The girls and boys looked at her in awe. She was really beautiful, they thought. Ino was perfect.

The boy next to her scowled. Ino noticed this and winked at him. "But sorry, boys! Sasuke-kun is the ONLY one for me!" She exclaimed.

Sakura perked up and looked at the front. She saw Ino clinging on the arm of a cool, raven-haired guy.

"Hn... Sasuke Uchiha." He stated simply. "I have no interest in anything."

Quick as he said that, girls swooned over him with hearts in their eyes. "Sasuke-kun, MARRY me!" The fangirls squealed.

Ino pouted. "You have an interest in ME!" She said, clinging tighter on his arm.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and boredly scanned the classroom. His eyes turned wide as he saw a pink-haired girl, her emerald eyes locking with his obsidian ones.

"Sasuke, you can sit next to Sakura." Kakashi said as he gestured to the available seat next to the pinkette.

He sat next to her without a word, pretending she doesn't exist and averted his eyes away from her.

Sakura frowned. "Fine, _Chicken Ass_..." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke heard this and glared at her from the corner of his eyes then back at the front where their Sensei was teaching about some GOOD things in Icha-Icha Paradise.

In the seat at the corner of the classroom, Ino glared at the pinkette. _'Why that slut! How_ _dare she insult Sasuke-kun!'_ She thought angrily.

_RING!_ As class ended, everyone gathered their stuff and went for lunch. As Sakura was packing her things, Naruto came to her. "Hey Sakura-chan, need any help carrying your things?" He asked.

"No thanks, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied, smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back. "Well, guess I'll just see you at the lunch table." He said as he pecked her on the cheek and walked out of the classroom.

Sasuke glared at the blonde's retreating form. When only him and Sakura are at the classroom, he pinned her to the wall.

"Hey! What the heck, Sasuke?!" Sakura fumed.

Sasuke hardened his glare. "Why did he kiss you on the cheek?" He said, trying as hard to be calm.

Sakura gave him a glare of her own. "We're dating, obviously. DUH!" She stated.

Sasuke stopped pinning her and walked away. Before walking out the door, Sasuke looked back at her. "You will come crawling back to me, Sakura. You will leave that dumbskull." He said then walked out.

"Stupid..." Sakura mumbled. "Of all the times, why do you have to appear NOW?" She broke off as teardrops started falling down her face.

_AFTER SCHOOL..._

Naruto was walking Sakura home, once again. And since they live in the same neighbourhood. There was silence while walking and neither of them spoke.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine." Sakura assured.

"If you're fine, then why was your eyes sore from crying when you came to lunch?" He stated.

Sakura snapped up and looked at Naruto. "You noticed?" She asked.

"Of course I did. I'm your boyfriend." Naruto said. "Now, what's the matter?"

Sakura averted her gaze away from him. "...Sasuke..." She mumbled.

Naruto's face turned serious. "Sasuke?" He said rather angrily. "What did he do to you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Sakura said quietly.

Naruto stopped asking her. Although he was curious, he would never ask Sakura anything she doesn't want to answer. He doesn't want to push her.

Suddenly, Naruto had a brilliant idea. "Sakura-chan, let's go to the Karaoke bar! There's one near here." He exclaimed happily, dragging Sakura.

_At the Karaoke bar..._

"Sakura-chan, what song do you want to sing?" Naruto asked.

"You sing first, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied.

Naruto nodded and then he started singing in his amazing voice.

_**When he was seeing her**_

_**You could see he had his doubts**_

_**And now he's missing her**_

_**Because he knows he's missing out**_

_**Now it's hunting him**_

_**The memories like a Ghost**_

_**He's so terrified**_

_**Cuz no one else even comes close**_

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**So then, along comes me**_

_**This undeserving mess**_

_**Who would believe**_

_**My life would be so blessed**_

_**Two years ago,**_

_**When he left all that debris**_

_**Who would've known**_

_**He would leave everything I need**_

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I would still be searching**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I wouldn't know my best friend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be able to see**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be as happy as me**_

_**When she and I settle down you can bet**_

_**That he is going to have to settle for less**_

_**He's someone that I hate to be**_

_**I got the girl and he's left with just the memory**_

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I would still be searching**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I wouldn't know my best friend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be able to see**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be as happy as me...**_

When the song ended, Naruto putted the microphone down and grinned at Sakura. Sakura looked at him then stood up and hugged him. "There, there..." Naruto whispered, patting Sakura's head. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you now, and even until your heart stops beating."

Sakura looked at him with teary emerald orbs. "Naruto..." She said quietly and buried her face in his chest and started crying. "Thank you... Thank you..."

They stayed like that for a moment then Naruto lifted Sakura's head up to face him. "Sakura, I love you..." He said then devoured her lips.

Sakura gladly accepted the kiss and opened her mouth more as Naruto's tounge explored her mouth.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that at the back of Sakura was Sasuke in complete shock. Naruto smirked at him in between the kiss, his sapphire blue eyes showing victory.

Sasuke scowled and cursed quietly and walked away with Ino following him. Ino looked at the kissing couple in shock too, and glared at the pinkette's back then walked away.

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular. "Dammit..." He cursed.

Ino looked at her boyfriend and clinged unto him. He looked at her weirdly and just sighed. _'Great, now I'm stuck with this idiotic girl...'_ He thought dreadfully.

Sakura and Naruto broke the long kiss, gasping for air. They smiled at each other, blushing and with eyes full of passion.

They continued the kiss, once again, and LAYED down...

* * *

**Haha, so a little bit OOC... Anyways, REVIEW please! :D**


End file.
